Since Plante invented the lead-based battery in 1860, numerous efforts have been made within the electronic-chemical field. There have also been various technical improvements.
However, there lacks much improvement of defects and insufficiencies among existing batteries in the market. The first insufficiency that seriously restrains the practicality of the battery is the long charging time. Due to the limited size of the substrate plate in the past, long-hour chemical charging was necessary. Otherwise, short-hour large current recharging not only may cause surface burn, reduction in the life of the battery, but also may cause overheated deformation, crack and damage. Large current discharging also causes heat gain, which lowers battery voltage while battery capacity is reduced from increased discharging current.
The shortest charging time for the existing battery is about 30 minutes, and the longer ones may take as long as 8 hours.
The second insufficiency that seriously restrains the practicality of the battery is the low specific power ratio. The low ratio normally causes the overweight of the battery. The common power ratio for lead-based battery is only around 30-40 Wh/Kg. The inconvenience of an overweight battery greatly limits the further application scope and exceedingly reduces the efficiency of common transportation devises like automobiles, trains, airplane, boats, tanks, etc., which in fact are both the main reasons that electrical automobiles cannot be popularized in the recent markets.